


Platinum Blonde

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, First published fic of my life pls be nice!, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: She was everything to you.  I should’ve seen it from the start.  I wouldn’t have had a second thought about you if I’d known.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Olivia Benson/Casey Novak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Platinum Blonde

She was everything to you. I should’ve seen it from the start. I wouldn’t have had a second thought about you if I’d known. I changed. Because of her— and because of you.

Your passing comments were innocuous... or so I thought. “ADA Cabot left you some big heels to fill, huh?” It began a competition within myself, and the grand prize was your attention.

I started running more to imitate her effortlessly slim physique. I kept up at the batting cages to keep my arms (and bad moods) in check.

”Hey, Novak, looking good.”

I started working tirelessly at my cases to beat her conviction rate.

“Don’t work too hard, Novak. I brought you lunch.”

I even changed my hair! At first, I just lightened it for springtime. Then I lightened it for summer— and you noticed.

”Going blonde, Casey? You’re gonna be a knockout.”

Hearing my name— my first name— on your lips for the first time was nearly intoxicating. But like any high, it didn’t last long.

Maybe I should’ve tried wearing glasses.

I may not be her, but it doesn’t stop you from meeting after work for a drink. It doesn’t stop you from coming to my apartment after that. And it certainly doesn’t hinder you from staying the night.

—

You will never know how I felt— you cannot possibly imagine how mortified and duped I felt. It’s not often I’m three fingers deep and suffocating between someone’s legs and they moan the wrong name.

”Alex—!”

I heard you loud and clear, but I hesitated. “Huh?” I lifted my head, my lips dripping with the taste of you, hoping I had heard you wrong because your thighs were pressed to my ears.

“C-Casey. Casey.”

In that moment, every dot connected. The comments, the soft touches to my hair in passing, the coffee outings on court dates... But I think deep down, I really knew. I’ll never replace her. I’ll never be her.

So I got back at you the only way I could— leaving you hanging and finishing myself off. I rode you for what felt like hours... your face, your strap, your thigh— you name it. And when I finished, I didn’t kiss you. You didn’t deserve my lips. I collapsed at your side and selfishly let myself drift off to sleep.

I knew I shouldn’t have gone platinum blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SVU fandom!!! I’ve fallen deeply in love with you recently & I wanted to jump in as soon as I could. I hope this isn’t too farfetched. Please be gentle; it’s my first published fic & my first completed SVU work.


End file.
